Cell's Spirit Bomb
& or & & or & & |similar= Large Spirit Bomb Super Spirit Bomb }} Cell's Spirit Bomb (as its name implies) is Cell's version of the Spirit Bomb. Like the original Spirit Bomb, Cell raises his hands in the air and gathers energy from surrounding life forms to form the attack. Then, Cell stores the energy in the form of a giant greenish-blue energy sphere in the sky. Once it is ready, Cell throws the Spirit Bomb down at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. In both the anime and the manga, Cell (in his Imperfect stage) claimed he could perform a Spirit Bomb to Piccolo, Krillin and Trunks. It is believed that it was a bluff as Cell is not pure of heart. Another possibility is Cell could perform the move (either because he is pure evil or because one of his cells is made from Goku's) but chose not to simply because of how long it takes to gather energy. Video game appearances This move is Cell's ultimate attack in several video games where it is simply called "Spirit Bomb". Cell is shown performing the move in his Perfect form in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden and the ''Budokai'' series, and in his Super Perfect form in Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and Budokai Tenkaichi 2. In Super Butōden, Cell, places both hands to his sides and charges a golden energy sphere in each hand. He then merges the two together, forming a Spirit Bomb, and holding it slightly over his head. He then thrusts the Spirit Bomb toward the opponent dealing a massive amount of damage. In the Budokai series, Cell uses the first part of the Perfect Combination, with the elbow sending the opponent to the ground. Then, he says either "Thanks for the energy!" in Budokai 1 or "Okay planet, give me that stupid energy!" in Budokai 2, Budokai 3, and Infinite World while charging the Spirit Bomb. Lastly, he throws the Spirit Bomb at the opponent, who then attempts to block it. Cell then declares "Didn't think you would be this much fun. However, this is where it ends!" He then holds out one hand and forces the Spirit Bomb down on his opponent. In Budokai Tenkaichi 1, Cell says "You can kiss your precious planet goodbye!", and then fires the Spirit Bomb while shouting "Die!". In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Cell says "You won't survive this time!" and then throws the Spirit Bomb (Perfect Cell can use the Spirit Bomb attack without the "Give Me Energy!" charge up). Budokai 1 shows Cell's Spirit Bomb as colored more like the sun, Budokai 2 and Budokai 3 has it as a greenish-blue glow, and Budokai Tenkaichi 2 shows the Spirit Bomb with a blue/white glow similar to the normal Spirit Bomb's color. Cell's Spirit Bomb looks equal in size to the Fusion Spirit Bomb in Super Butōden, while it looks equal in size to the Large Spirit Bomb in the Budokai games and equal in size to the Super Spirit Bomb in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Gallery CellGenkiDamaButoden.png|Cell prepares a Spirit Bomb in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden CellGenkiDamaBudokai1.png|Cell's Spirit Bomb as it appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai DBZBT1CellSpiritBomb.png|Cell charges the Spirit Bomb in ''Budokai Tenkaichi CellSpiritBombTenkaichi2.png|Cell fires the Spirit Bomb in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 SuperBuuSpiritBomb.png|Super Buu (with Cell absorbed) after firing the Spirit Bomb in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 CellSpiritBombUltimateButoden.png|Cell prepares a Spirit Bomb in Ultimate Butōden Category:Offensive techniques